fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Let's begin the Ordeals
Note: Some references if you can find them Note²: Words in italic are characters thoughts The Begin of the Ordeals Damon turned his face to the girl wearing the helmet on the tent with the Inscription Paper and a pen, she was pushing the pen on the table as a sign of anxiety, and also moving her legs. He approaches the table again with a blank face and she stared at him, he did the same and the two stayed like that for a couple of minutes staring at each other, Damon with an poker face and the girl with an angry face. Damon's team looked to the scene and Reggie noticed that face of Damon when he really says something important, but then..."This is a cool helme-" Damon is kicked in the back of his head by Meredy making his eyes pop out. "DAMN SAY YOUR STATUS ALREADY!" She said with an angry face fault "DAMN WHAT THE HELL?" Damon shouts at her with another angry face fault, but he turns again to the girl "Ok fine then....Name is Damon D. Draco, I have 21 years, I'm part of the Hydra Head guild, leader of the team here, I am a Shadow Flame Dragon Slayer so I use both elements, I also like meat-" Meredy kicks Damon's backhead again shouting a 'You don't have to mention that idiot' he turns his attention to the girl on the tent AGAIN "This is all I guess?" The girl writes it all on the paper and then puts on a small chest that was on her right side "Well since you are officialy inscribed I should tell you all about the rules and Ordeals" She notices more citizens approaching due to their curiosity Rule Number 1. During the first ordeal mages are not allowed to use any type of vehicle, magic, or whatever, the mages must run until the end. Magic would only be allowed to be used against obstacles like Monsters. Rule Number 2. During the first ordeal there can't be any interaction of team with another, by interaction it is said no team can fight another team or prejudice them. Rule Number 3. During the second ordeal mages aren't allowed to break through the labyrinth walls and during the second part if they fall out of the platform they will be disclassified. Rule Number 4. During the third ordeal there is gonna be a real battle where if the person falls out of the platform, die, or lose counsciousness they will be disclassified. Rule Number 5. During the third ordeal, if the battleground itself is destroyed then an artificial battleground will be instantly made with artificial places, from times to times these places disappear for some minutes and the people on the top of them will be disclassified if they don't manage to reach another place. Rule Number 6. During the third ordeal, there aren't allowed: Guns, Bazookas, Gatlings, Bows, many mechanical objects won't be allowed too. There are allowed only the close range weapons. Rule Number 7. The third ordeal will be divided in eight hells, each one will have at least 100 participants and only one must win. Rule Number 8. During the fourth ordeal the eight winners will battle 400 monsters and only the four ones who make the highest score can made to the Finals. Final Rule. The last ordeal will be a royal battle where the four winners of the last ordeal will fight each other at a Hybrid Island, one side is a hell and the other side is a like a freezer in absolute Zero, the one that last standing will be the Winner and will gain the prize."'' Everyone look to the girl, some of the citizens shivering and sweating. Seriously what the hell of a tournament is this?! People can die on there and they almost don't care. More than 1000 fighters and only one winner, Damon's eyes were widened of excitation, he sure would have fun in this tournament plus the prize. The girl then procceded on saying. "Well for the places, the First Ordeal will begin here, the participants will run to the next island since both First Island and Secon Island are connected. Once you reach there you will notice the entrance of labyrinth, cross it without breaking the rules and you will made it to catacombs, there you might encounter another participant and you are allowed to fight them. Once you leave the catacombs you will reach a sky path made of sensible rock pillars, if you fall from them you will be disclassified. The after it there will be a raffle to choose the participants of each hell. Once the winners are chose they will head to the next arena where they will fight the monsters. After four of them win the ordeal they will fight each other on the Zasshu Island, good luck to you!" The girl says. Damon was amazed as how an tournament like that existed, 1000 fighters he would meet lot of powerful foes. "Damon, do you sure wanna participate on this?" Meredy was sweating too much, from fear or whatever "They are like.....throwing people's life for fun" "Well this sure is CRAZY!!!" Hershell shouts out loud "This time I agree with these two!" Anorak lets out a small breath of smoke making a near citizen cough "It will be interesting through" Damon ignores his group and then grabbing the pen he makes the final subscription on the paper, his own signature, Meredy slaps his head but he continues with his serious expression turning to his team, as he look to them again, by his face they expect something serious but then... "What's the worst that could happen?" Damon says with an innocent smile making everyone and even the citizens fall back with a poker face, Meredy angrily gets up and grabs his collarbone shaking his head while he still grinned and laughed "YOU SUCKER, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU TRAINED DURING THREE YEARS YOU CAN DIE!" She slaps his face comicaly continuously "MESHISHISHISHISHI!" Damon laughs again tearing up a lot while Samantha just giggled since she was quiet all time "Samantha, you aren't gonna complain him?" Meredy says with an annoyed face "I respect his decision just this, I don't need to complain" She says with her eyes closed Reggie murmurs a low "Rimshot" Covering his mouth a little Meredy looks to him with a demonic aura "Said something?" "NO" Reggie hides behind Hershell "Then it is settled" Hershell shouts "We are going to that CRAZY running, because it is CRAZY!" Anorak laughs about Hershell's statement "Of course it is" Damon pats Meredy "Plus I signed you too Meredy! You looked pretty bored-" "WHAT???????????" Meredy shouts out loudly as possible and running around with a tearing face "NOOOOOOOO" Samantha bursted into her giggles, Anorak just bit his cigarette in half due to his laughing, some of the citizens just looked horrified "Ohh you are that mage from 'Fiore?" One man said in the front line of the crowd, Damon looks to him with a face of 'There are lots of mages in Fiore', the man just blinked "Sorry, I mean the Hybrid Dragon from the Hydra Head guild right?!" Some kids near there look amazed to Damon "Eh? How another country is supposed to know me?" Damon tilts his head becoming confused "How not? You are the one who saved Arnold Schwarzenegger, one of the high up politicians from here, he was at a meeting on the Fiore's Council Base and you saved him from the explosion that destroyed the base!! We thank you a lot since our beloved man is alive and well" Some citizens let out a cheer cry clapping because of Damon's action. "Ohhh I renember that!" Reggie says as he renembers the scene, everything fades away as the flashback occurs "Damon! I have a mission for you!" Mithra said as he was holding a paper "Wow, this is serious?!" A 17 year old Damon and a small reggie approched him "Serious!" Reggie repeated Damon "Yes of course!" Mithra show him the paper, it was an delivering mission "Here now go-" "WHAT? I WON'T DO IT!" Damon said with an angry face fault "Damn Old Man!" "Old Man!" Reggie repeats Damon again "Now now, whats the problem young man?" Mithra asks calmly "I will only do fighting missions!" Damon jumps angrily "Now now, delivering something is still important" Mithra drinks something on a cup "Go ask Peter-san" Damon says with beak formed on his mouth as a sign of boriness "PETER-SAN!" Reggie repeats Damon while flying...again "He is on the other side of the world...." Mithra was going to continue but then "How about a big dinner today in the hall?! I will bring your meats and your lasagnas-" Mithra doesn't finish as he sees Damon fastly grabbing the paper and disappearing "Hahaha nice boy" "Ahhhh that!" Damon grins widely as the flashback fades away "If I wasn't there maybe he would be dead" Damon laughs "Thats not a laughing subject you know" Samantha approaches Damon giggling "Plus we should head out to the Secon Island since the tournament will begin in 2 hours" "What the helmet-girl didn't say that" Damon makes an surprise face fault "She did actually!" Anorak lets out another smoke breath "You weren't paying attention!" "It doesn't matter, now I know and we are gonna win this tournament!!!" Damon puts his arms on the air shouting out loud '''To Be Continued In the next chapter....Damon and the others had just entered the race start mark to compete with other mages on the tournament!!! There lots of mages on it, they find someone from Damon's past, now they must run up to decide who is the winner!! Category:DamonDraco Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail:Breakdown